


i deserve for you to turn away

by americananirvana (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tysh, im sorry, josh dun x tyler joseph, josh/tyler, joshler - Freeform, reallt heavy angst im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/americananirvana
Summary: we can't breathe.[trigger warning]





	

**Author's Note:**

> save me

tyler's on his knees, his head tilted down and he's crying his throat raw and he feels like someone's ripped his heart out through his throat.

he feels his hands around his neck, and he's squeezing and asking  _god, why?_

his hands are trembling with silent violence and his breath is rattling and ripping through his throat and bleeding his lips dry.

he traces the empty lines on the symbols on his arm, and his vision blurs and all he wants is for these marks to mean something to him again.

he can't breathe, he can't breathe and his mind is screaming at him and tearing him apart.

josh's shadow casts over him, his feet don't touch the ground.

the rope creaks and he shudders and gasps, and he screams.

_savesavesavesavesavESAVESAVEME_

the ceiling fan is taunting him now and idle hands are taking lives again and a shattered lightbulb calls him names.

the noose creaks again, and tyler feels like he's going to rip his vocal cords out and he needs someone to save him and the cold is creeping and webbing across his skeleton as his hands burn.

josh hangs heavy above him, the rope forever separating them and tyler's a  _goner._

 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry ill update my other stories soon but im sorry this is all i can do right now and its so short but i wsnt to die


End file.
